I'll Always Be Here For You
by YuKiKuRo
Summary: Sakura blames herself for why Sasuke's lying on a coma right now, but Sasuke proved her wrong. [SasuSaku] Tell me if you want me to continue.


**Disclaimer: **Nope.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, as her tears combined with the cold rain. Her clothes clung to her body, while she clutched her fists until it turned pale. 

The cold wind rushed through Sakura, and sent shivers down her spine. Her tears trickled down her cheeks, the weather seemed to be with Sakura's emotions.

"I'm…" She paused and fell at the floor, embracing her self, "… so sorry."

The rumble of thunder rang through her ears. Sniffing, and trying to keep herself from crying, she didn't seem to succeed in her attempt. She brought her hands up her face, "S-Sasuke-kun… I'm really sorry!"

Memories flooded her mind, as she let out a small whimper. "No, no!" She screamed, her face showing obvious trauma. "No! Sasuke-kun!"

The image of Sasuke lying in a coma, had been visualized in her own brain. "Stop! Stop!" She pleaded, as she pressed her hands hard against her forehead. "P-please."

Suddenly, a vision of Sasuke being thrown with kunais deluged her mind, she widened her eyes, afraid… truly afraid! Her mind kept on picturing Sasuke, being carried by Kakashi, and then rushing for the hospital, with their faces full of worried expressions.

Sakura… her mind had made her hear horrible things. "This is all your fault, Sakura-chan! I'm disappointed about you, Sakura!" She would hear Naruto say.

And she saw in her mind's eye that Kakashi looked upset towards her as well. "I'm sorry!" She repeated. Kakashi had sent her back to her home to rest, but still her psyche won't let her, and instead fill her head with unbearable thoughts.

Finally, the most bitter scene had caught her mind, there was Sasuke, his heart beat had stopped, his breath was taken away, his… dead.

"NO!" Sakura screamed. "SASUKE-KUN!" She screamed, her piercing voice echoing throughout the cold night. The thunder had bolted again, like it's a sign.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes opened suddenly, with a jolt. _Sakura. _Was his first thought, and sat up. He found that he's in a white room, and he's wearing a patient's dress. He wouldn't want to be here, he wouldn't want to wait and _rest_, he wanted to see her! And he wants it **now**!

* * *

He flung the blankets away, and dashed out the window, not bothering to even care with his appearance, all he wants to do now is see _his _Sakura.

* * *

But for Sakura… She really, _really _looks traumatized. "It's all my fault." She would mutter once in a while.

* * *

"Sakura…" Sasuke uttered, as he brought charka down his bare feet.

* * *

"Sasuke…" Sakura said, and at the mention of his name, her tears were blinding her vision. This time, she didn't use a suffix.

* * *

Sasuke had a look of dread, knowing that Sakura would blame herself for everything. "Wait for me…"

* * *

"Please… Come to me!" Sakura pleaded, even though she knows that Sasuke wouldn't hear her. She hugged her knees, shivering by the coldness surrounding her… but especially… shivering, by the thought of Sasuke, not coming back to her.

* * *

"I'll come for you." Sasuke reassured, a look of determination across his face.

* * *

Sakura was panting, like her sorrow's eating her alive. "Please!"

* * *

He was quick, quicker than he was ever before. "I'll be right there."

* * *

"Please! Come now!" Sakura would scream once in a while, pleading and catching the enthralling draftiness.

* * *

"Sakura!" Sasuke muttered in a tone like he was surprised, like he just heard Sakura's screaming voice.

* * *

Just then, not only did Sakura caught the enchanting feeling, but Sakura also caught a glimpse of… Sasuke? 

"Sasuke?" She said softly, her tone the same as Sasuke's. He was standing there, beneath the trees, in an odd dress.

But, when lightning stroke, Sasuke's figure was gone. "My bad." She muttered while clenching her fists again. "Please… Sasuke… Forgive me." She said in thin air, the rain had suddenly stopped. Dark clouds were emerging, and giving way for the rays of the sun.

The captivating sensation of the rain, disappeared abruptly. Sakura turned, with a depressed look, but her expression turned to a shocked one. "S- Sasuke-kun." She stammered, as the guy she loves stood there, panting heavily, his whole body dripping wet, the sun shine pouring down him.

"Sakura." Was all he could say. Sakura's tears streamed down again, this time it was tears that represents her joy. She run for him, but she slipped by the marble floor, which is wet and slippery at the moment.

But as she fell, she haven't felt anything at all. She opened her eyes slowly, only to be greeted by Sasuke with a smile. "Sakura," He repeated, and then tucked a strand of her hair away from her eyes. "Sakura, always remember that…"

He smiled, a tenderly smile just for her. "Always remember that, I will always be here for you."

**

* * *

A/n: Hmm, I was thinking about a kiss, but that would sound too mushy, and this is my ****first **angst fic… Well, at least I consider this as '_angst '_. So anyway, I hope you _'Enjoyed'_! Please… Don't hesitate to review, or even flame! I won't mind if you flame! 


End file.
